


Odd One Out

by Name



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Also there is romance between bobby and a 17 year so yeah, Bad Decisions, Bobby Mercer is bad at this, F/F, F/M, Gen, sister fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name/pseuds/Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a fic of ff.net but I can't find it. >:(   Basically, Evelyn adopts another kid, a girl named Ellie. But she doesn't fit in(overweight, shy, nerd/geek, and female) and the boys kind of ignore her until they move out. Flash forward to 17, when Evelyn dies, Ellie is now in Bobby's custody as he is the oldest. Slight problem.....she's really hot now(she looks like Holland Roden), so guys kind of like her. A lot. Plus, there's the whole mama got murdered thing to deal with.<br/>link to what Ellie looks like in notes, for the lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd One Out

**Author's Note:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/43/1e/22/431e22c566166e88c3d55f02494ed78c.jpg this is Ellie  
> Ages:  
> When Ellie moves in-  
> Ellie: 13  
> Jack: 17  
> Angel: 20  
> Jerry: 22  
> Bobby: 24  
> Rest of story-  
> Ellie: 17  
> Jack: 21  
> Angel: 24  
> Jerry: 26  
> Bobby: 28

When Ellie was adopted by Evelyn Mercer, she was excited. No, she was thrilled. Finally someone who would actually want her! She would finally have a family. Then Ellie met her brothers for the first time, and she wondered if that was really true. They were friendly enough, they helped her move into her room, Jack showed her where the bathroom was. She just couldn't shake the feeling they weren't interested in her being there. For the first month they invited her to go with them, but she was always too shy or busy trying to catch up to the schools in Detroit. Afterwards, it took her three months to find the courage to ask. She was met with refusals, politely worded, or simpler, the cold shoulder.   
No one bothered her at school, she was the Mercer sister. No one was going to chance pissing Bobby off, on the off chance he was visiting from Michigan. She didn't tel them he probably wouldn't have cared. There wasn't anyone lining up to befriend her either, she wasn't surprised by that. That was a constant. Ellie was the chubby nerd girl who liked comics and books more than boys. At home, she was the girl in a house full of three men and a boy. Evelyn made sure to spend time with her every Wednesday, while it made Ellie feel loved, it had the effect of creating dislike from her brothers.   
Ellie had been with Evelyn for a year when Jerry married his pregnant girlfriend and moved out completely. Things spiraled strangely after that. Jack refused to look at her at all. Angel vanished into the Marines, Evelyn had been so proud of him. Then Bobby came home and packed his bags, while Jack watched with the most devastated eyes she had ever seen. It was when Bobby was getting ready to leave that he finally acknowledged Ellie. _"Later, chubs."_ Chubs. It stuck in her head, even after Evelyn scolded a halfhearted apology out of him. It stuck with her the next day at school, at the pep rally with the cheerleaders with their limberness and short skirts. It stuck with her when she watched Jack graduated that year, only to leave the first month of summer. After he left, she made up her mind. Next time she saw her brothers, she was going to be different.   
She started running every day, she ate less at first, but after passing out and scaring Evelyn; she resumed her diet(although she limited her snack intake to dark chocolate and fruit).  Jack, Jerry and Angel came home for that Christmas, Bobby was in jail. Ellie was so thrilled with her present from Evelyn she cried, even though Jerry was in the room and could see her. He said he didn't know what so great about a yoga mat. She didn't pay him any mind at all.  
She didn't see any of her brothers but Jerry for the next year. He had to take her to use the visa gift card he and Camille had gotten her for Christmas, and Ellie felt selfishly amused when he gaped at her for twenty minutes when she bought ankle weights for her runs. A week later Evelyn gave her a can of mace from Camille, and an invitation for an exercise buddy. It felt odd, but Camille was nothing if not a stubborn woman, and soon enough Ellie found her to be a steadfast friend.


End file.
